1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to audio systems and methods and, in particular, to audio recorders.
2. Background Technology
People may use audio recorders in a variety of circumstances. For example, a person may use an audio recorder at a business meeting to ensure that the meeting's details are preserved. Also, a person may use an audio recorder to make a “note to self” when, for instance, pen and paper are not readily accessible.
Too often, the recorded audio is listened to only after it has lost its relevance or utility.